Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as a replacement technology for conventional light sources. For example, LEDs are found in signage, traffic signals, automotive tail lights, mobile electronics displays, and televisions. Various benefits of LEDs compared to traditional lighting sources may include increased efficiency, longer lifespan, variable emission spectra, and the ability to be integrated with various form factors.
Although highly successful, improved techniques for manufacturing LEDs is highly desired.